Ce qu'on peut ou pas dire au colonel Roy Mustang
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Un p'tit guide de survie quand vous êtes face au Colonel ! Eh oui, c'est tout un art de s'adresser à notre beau brun...


**Genre:** Guide pratique pour rester en vie à Central.

**Disclamers:** FMA© Hiromu Arakawa (flemme de tout expliquer)

**Origine de la fic:**Le savon qui pique en plein dans l'œil le matin de bonne heure, ça donne l'illumination à tout les coups.

**Mini story résumé** : Comme certains l'auront remarqué, à Central, il faut mesurer ses paroles... non non, ne sortez pas la balance Messieurs Dames. Grâce à ce petit guide pratique que vous tenez entre vos mains, nous allons étudier le comportement ambigu de ces habitants de Central City. Chers touristes, reportez-vous au chapitre 8, pour cela vous aurez prématurément ouvert votre guide à la page 666. Oui, nous allons d'abord parler de ces mammifères très caractéristiques du pays, qui font la fierté d'Améstris, le pays où nous nous trouvons actuellement, j'ai nommé les 'militaires', plus communément appelés 'chiens de l'armée'. Ce clan se divise en plusieurs catégories, suivant l'âge, le cran et la capacité de survie de ces individus. Approchons-nous... voyez-vous cette colonie qui mène une vie si active ? Ces corps composés de micro-organismes passent la majeure partie de leur existence à défendre leur si chère patrie, à s'éterniser sur des détails peu importants, comme par exemple remplir la 'paperasse' comme ils l'appellent communément, et à se reproduire en toute impunité. Cette nation est gouvernée par un chef, le Führer, ou Généralissime. Il mène sans relâche une dictature imposée, encore une fois, par une autre autorité supérieure, sa créatrice, mais cela est une autre histoire... Mais nous allons en premier lieu étudier ce personnage, qui passe devant nous... aah, Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles, je vous vois déjà, en train de fondre devant ses cheveux ébènes, ses yeux profond comme l'océan et ses bas-fonds... pardon Cocci, j'ai piqué ta phrase philo... son visage rond, son uniforme bleu horizon qui a un semblant de celui que portaient les nazis, son sourire sadique, ses lèvres... KYAAAAAA ! Oups, je vous prie de m'excuser... la Demoiselle au fond, oui vous là, veuillez décrocher votre regard de MON bi-shônen et prêter un peu attention à ce que je dis ; essuyez ce filet de bave sur le menton, et continuons ! Pour approcher cet animal sauvage et resplendissant, il faut apprendre à le dresser... vous a-t-on déjà appris à dresser un mustang ? Oui ! Nous avons bel et bien à faire à un spécimen rare de Colonel Mustang ! Vous avez une photo dédicacée p. 678 _(Bruits de déchirure)_. Pour vous Mesdemoiselles et Mesdames, nous allons tenter de nous rapprocher de ce bel étalon... quel jeu de mot... pour ensuite faire plus ample connaissance avec les autres habitants du 'Q.G'. _(Cris stridents du côté de la gent féminine et huées chez les hommes) _Avant d'engager toute conversation avec cet homme, je dois vous faire part du vocabulaire et des tournures de phrase à ne pas employer en présence du Colonel... oui, ceci sont des conseils pratiques pour éviter de mourir par ignition. En effet, ceci n'est pas le moins important, cet homme que vous voyez là-bas en train de draguer une infirmière maîtrise le feu ! Ah, j'entends ces Messieurs en train de chuchoter 'artiste de rue en tant que cracheur de feu' ? _(Bruits de coups de tatanes dans la gueule)_. Il faut lui parler avec tact et délicatesse... oui oui Monsieur, c'est un pléonasme, mais c'est moi le guide ici, alors le 1er qui m'interrompt de la sorte, je lui envoie mes Samarâs à la gueule, compris ? _(Silence)_. Donc, prenez bien note de tout ce qui suit.

... Ouais bon, là ça commence pour de vrai !

* * *

**CE QUE L'ON PEUT ET NE PEUT PAS DIRE AU COLONEL ROY MUSTANG**

-Lorsque vous voulez faire référence à son nom, qui a un arbre généalogique à 10000 branches, ne lui dites pas « T'as un nom de canasson ou de caisse ! », vous risquez d'être calciné en moins de deux. Si cette remarque spirituelle vous démange, c'est-à-dire vous empêche de faire un pas dehors sans en faire un commentaire à votre voisin(e), allez voir notre colonel et dites-lui « Vous portez là un nom très fameux dans l'univers équestre et automobile... » . Si ensuite il vous regarde avec des yeux en forme de soucoupe et ne comprend pas le mot 'équestre' _(1)_, et bien... c'est votre affaire.

-Quand vous l'apercevez en train de faire le mariolle au lieu de bosser, ce qui lui arrive très souvent, évitez de le traiter de « Grosse larve feignasse », même si vous êtes toujours honnête envers vous-même et que vous ne savez pas mentir. Même si cela vous écorche la gorge, dites « Je vois que vous reprenez votre souffle avant de vous attaquer à une forteresse imprenable ! ». Son ego démesuré n'en sera que flatté, et vous aurez encore sept jours à vivre avant qu'il ne réalise l'ignominie que vous avez en réalité proférée.

-Un conseil avisé pour ces Demoiselles, si votre vive passion pour notre homme vous brûle et que vous aimeriez bien pousser plus loin votre relation, mais que malheureusement, il sort déjà avec une autre ce jour-là, évitez de lui courir après en hurlant et en jetant des objets, vous risqueriez de balafrer ce si beau visage, enfin pas de crises de jalousie trop excessives. Attendez le lendemain matin, et demandez comment s'est passé cette soirée en si charmante compagnie. Alors qu'il vous répondra « J'ai rompu, elle était trop fade etc... », payez lui un café. En fin de soirée, invitez-le chez vous et faites lui boire deux ou trois verres de champagne. Passé minuit, dirigez-vous vers votre tiroir à lingerie, et proposez-lui, dans votre nouvelle tenue en tissu léger, de passer la nuit ici. Ça ne rate jamais ! Mais attendez vous le lendemain à vous retrouver à la place de la femme d'avant-hier, et de voir votre meilleure amie prendre le relais. Si vous êtes un homme, cela ne marchera pas, et même le fait de mettre des habits de soie ne vous procurera en rien un charme nouveau, sauf si comme le chef Suméragi, vous êtes le sosie de votre aguicheuse jumelle ; mais dans ce cas, soyez sûr qu'il est sa dose d'alcool pour la soirée et qu'il ai oublié votre véritable nature...

-Au grand désarroi de toutes, vous apprenez qu'il aime en réalité sa subordonnée, le 1er lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Ne vous jetez surtout pas sur elle avec un lance-flammes ou autre forme d'arme de destruction massive, c'est justement vous qui vous feriez braquer par la force de persuasion, je ne citerai que le revolver, fidèle ami de la femme. Évitez par-dessus le marché de menacer son chien, parce que ce sera vous l'espèce menacée en voie d'extinction...

-Corollaire du précédent : ne lui dites pas qu'il est suicidaire parce qu'il veut tirer un bon coup avec sa subordonnée (waah, jeu de mot), rappelez-lui simplement de 'se protéger', et ce dans tous les sens du terme... un gilet pare-balles sera sans doute utile (note : pour pousser encore plus loin la connerie, offrez-lui justement le dit gilet.)

-Si jamais votre taux de Roy-testostérone est trop élevé, ce que je comprend parfaitement, ne vous jetez pas sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements encore plus vite que la chemise d'Armstrong, dans la rue ou pendant une fête ou encore dans le Q.G lorsqu'il est bondé. Lui, ça ne lui fera rien, au contraire, mais vous serez par la suite poursuivie toute votre vie par un groupe de fangirls enragées réclamant vengeance, et le remboursement avec intérêts des baisers fougueux que lui et vous aurez échangé.

-Corollaire du précédent : Si vous avez été la première petite amie du Colonel, vous êtes de la viande belle et bien cuite, carbonisée, morte, déchiquetée et enterrée, vous n'aurez aucun répit pendant toute votre courte existence. On aurait toutes voulu être la première à dépuceler notre Dieu, oh oui, parce que même les femmes athées lui vouent un culte...

-Lorsque vous l'apercevez en train de discuter avec un blondinet aux cheveux nattés et aux yeux mordorés, genre Kérobéros, mais en plus petit ; si votre cerveau malade et drogué au yaoï se fait des idées et s'imaginent tout un tas de poses animales, qui n'auront jamais lieues que dans vos esprits atteints, n'allez pas hurler sur tous les toits : « Roooy est amoureux d'Edwaaaaaard ! ». Il faut toujours faire confirmer une rumeur par une autorité supérieure. Ce n'est pas la personne qui a lancé la rumeur et qui se trouve être en réalité le plus grand rival de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, mais belle et bien l'intéressé : Roy Mustang ! C'est lui qu'il faut questionner ! Ne vous précipitez pas, trouvez le bon moment, et ne lui demandez jamais, au grand jamais, s'il est gay avec le Full Metal Alchemist. Utilisez un vocabulaire plus développé ; c-à-d « Êtes-vous pédéraste ? ». Bon, faudra pas trop s'étonner non plus si la moitié du fandom Mustanguien et Elricien aura une satisfaction béate, tandis que l'autre pleurera à chaudes larmes...

-Corollaire du précédent : N'allez surtout pas le traiter de zoophile, une crevette mal intentionnée pourrait prendre ça comme l'insulte suprême, croyant que vous venez d'insinuer qu'il n'était pas plus gros qu'un « protozoaire-capable-de-se-noyer-dans-un-dé-à-coudre » alors que vous savez très bien que vous n'avez jamais dit tout ça... comble de l'ironie, vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est un protozoaire.

-Corollaire du précédent (bis) : pas de sous-entendus sur une histoire de haricots, ça risque de tourner à la choucroute.

-Corollaire du précédent (tiers) : Ceci n'est pas une fic sur l'art culinaire ; mais Winry et Schiezka se feront un plaisir de vous démontrer que la cuisine, c'est un art scientifique, ou bien une science artistique _(2)_

-Les doigts de Mustang ne sont pas arthritiques, c'est juste qu'il a une oreille musicale...

-Ne lui rappelez pas, aussi longtemps que vous vivrez, qu'il a tué un couple de médecins pendant la guerre d'Ishbal. Mais vous pouvez aisément lui demander qu'il vous conte ses exploits, c'est-à-dire le nombre d'habitant d'Ishbal qu'il a tué... ne sous-entendez pas qu'il peut être raciste à ses heures... (Affaire à suivre)

-(suite de l'affaire) : s'il ne vous comprend pas et qu'il vous répond, un pointe d'agacement et d'injustice dans la voix, qu'il n'a jamais tué de médecins, c'est que vous avez interverti le Mustang de l'anime et le Mustang du manga papier.

-Ne lui demandez pas s'il a enduré l'Enfer pendant sa jeunesse avec ses trois grandes sœurs. Dites plutôt : « J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez trois admirables sœurs aînées ? » et attendez les détails : le colonel est une vraie commère...

-Vu qu'il vit dans une dimension parallèle, et qu'en plus en 1914 Osamu Tezuka n'avait pas encore inventé le manga actuel, ne gaspillez pas votre salive en lui demandant si c'est parce qu'Ashura _(3)_ est son perso favori qu'il est devenu pyromane.

-Mais vous pouvez lui demander si c'est parce qu'il est allergique aux poils de chat qu'il n'en a pas... mais quand est-il des poils de chiens ?

-Si jamais il vous arrivait d'emprunter ses gants, alors là c'est une chance inouïe, évitez de laisser une trace de rouge à lèvres sur le cercle de transmutation... déjà le gant n'aura plus aucune valeur, et, par-dessus le marché, ça risquerai de péter à la gueule du pauvre malheureux qui passera après, parce que la trace aura modifié tout le dessin...

-Si un jour vous avez une nausée, un mal de tête, et que vous avez du mal à respirer, c'est que Mustang tient à vous draguer et à vous inviter à boire le thé ensuite... eh ouais ! Le coup de la toxicité de l'O² ça ne rate jamais, on y succombe toutes... _(4)_

-Pas la peine de faire de référence à Iznogoud... il connaît pas. Ni Kuzco d'ailleurs... Ne lui dites pas qu'avec des lunettes sur le pif il ressemblerait à Harry Potter.

-Ne lui demandez pas s'il a eu son permis dans une pochette surprise au Vanuatu. Si c'est toujours Riza qui conduit, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison valable... peut-être qu'il prépare le permis en faisant la conduite accompagnée ?

-S'il n'arrête pas de passer sa main dans ses si beaux cheveux –J'ai envy de les toucher, kyaaa–, c'est peut-être pour vérifier que sa perruque ne s'est pas envolée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ne lui demandez jamais si vous ne voulez pas finir grillé(e) comme une saucisse.

-Pour des informations personnelles et ultra-confidentielles sur notre bel Apollon, apprenez à décoder les prénoms féminins... qu'est-ce que ça vous évoque si je dis 'Jacqueline' ou 'Elizabeth' ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas l'explication d'Havoc concernant les gants faits en tissu à feu de Roy ? Moi non plus. Il faut donc en conclure que Mustang sort de Poudlard, et qu'à côté de ça, Dumbledore est un un vieux sénile bon pour la casse, à recycler si possible. Il met des gants juste pour se donner la classe, parce qu'une jalousie maladive naquit dans l'aversion d'un certain gardien de la tombe du cerisier... c'est une bataille pour l'oblitération totale de puissances divines sexy supérieures à notre héros favori... personnellement, je ne sais pas qui je dois défendre dans cette affaire.

-Corollaire du précédent : Finalement, vous vous rangez du côté du colonel, parce que cette fic lui est toute spécialement dédiée. Oui oui, je sais qu'avec moi comme guide, on s'égare vite dans cette 'République des Lettres'... tenez, vous voyez, je philosophe.

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher d'aimer les femmes en mini-jupe, que voulez-vous, c'est un homme normalement constitué qui a des crises d'hormones... au moins, on a la preuve qu'il est bien humain.

_Supplément–extra–rallonge—post-scriptum__ :_ Le genre de nana qu'apprécie Mustang, ce sont celles qui ont une croupe callipyge incendiaire (sans mauvais jeu de mots). Vous aurez beau pousser des soupirs lascifs, il ne les entendra que si vous appartenez à cette 1ère catégorie. Pour les autres... essayez lors de votre prochaine réincarnation, en espérant que votre karma vous soit favorable... si depuis que vous êtes de ce monde, vous ne recevez que des charbons à Noël, c'est foutu.

* * *

Enfin, à présent que vous avez retenu avec grand soin toutes les instructions, vous pouvez vous approcher... ne le touchez surtout pas ! Il risque de se cabrer ! _(Claquement de doigts, explosion dantesque, hurlements apeurés et très convaincants)_

Une équipe de nettoyage et un docteur dans le secteur XIII de la section Iscariote je vous prie ! Les survivant(e)s, par ici je vous prie !

Le thème que nous aborderons avec un intérêt capital la prochaine fois, sera l'apprentissage du guide survie lorsque vous êtes en présence d'un Edward Elric, oui, le Full Metal Alchemist ! Ils sont très grognons, et leur taux de tolérance est nettement moins élevé que celui du Mustang... pourtant le taux de ce dernier est au plus bas... à vous les studios !

**OWARI** (fini le 20/12/05)

* * *

**LEXIQUE **

_(1) Moi j'en ai pas vu des masses des chevaux dans la série, et vous ? _

_(2) La fameuse dispute entre Winry et Schiezka, sur le fait que la cuisine est un art et/ou une science..._

_(3) Perso de RG Veda, une série de Clamp._

_(4) Voir l'omake extrait du Perfect Book 2 qui explique comment Mustang arrive à avoir de nouvelles proies aussi souvent... (Tout simplement, il leur balance de l'O² dans la face)_


End file.
